Episode 2318 (3rd February 1998)
Plot Mandy is anxious that Paddy does not change his mind about them living together. She wants him to go and view some new flats in Hotten with her but he seems happy to stay living at the Dingles though. Kelly is off work again and Roy visits. She is really awful to him. Andy still wants to visit Outhwaite's again. Eric tells Dee that he and Sam are going to a house sale in Robblesfield. He is leaving her to do all the work at the wine bar. Mandy is unhappy that Paddy is settled at the Dingles. He says that they should save up and move somewhere in the summer and this placates her. She does mention however that the Dingles will have to have a family conference before Paddy can move in. Ned tells Sarah that Jan is coming home for a visit soon. She is pleased for him, but he is worried about the bad memories at home. Chris has brought Kelly some flowers. He was worried that he had scared her off. They risk a kiss which she immediately wipes off as soon as he leaves. Mandy tells Zak and Lisa that Paddy wants to move in with her. Zak disapproves and says that they will have to call a family meeting. Roy and Ned have a drink in the Woolpack. Ned tells him that they will have to spend tonight cleaning up the house. Betty is put out when she hears that Paddy is moving out without giving notice or telling her. Becky shows Zoe a fax from George Parker congratulating her on the Vets Association party. Kelly comes to the Woolpack to see Mandy. She still disapproves of Kelly conning Chris. Jed Outhwaite calls in at the surgery. He has brought Paddy a jar of pickles. Paddy tries to usher him out, but not before he has let slip that Paddy has immunised his entire herd for free. Paddy tells Zoe that he is going to pay for the drugs. Zoe is furious though and gives Paddy an official warning - anymore trouble and he is sacked. Will comes to Dee's rescue when he sees her struggling with some heavy drinks crates. The Dingles have their conference. They look at all the pros of having Paddy living with them - more rent, free vets bills etc. and all agree - Mandy can shack up with Paddy. Dee asks Will to work part-time as a waiter. Eric isn't happy with her decision, but she stands up to him. The Dingles announce their decision to Paddy. Andy and Robert sneak into Outhwaite's. Betty is cold with Paddy. She is blaming herself for Paddy moving out. Robert gets scared as Andy prepares to unwrap what looks like a body. They make a noise and Outhwaite hears. They have to run away. Mandy decides to tell Biff that Kelly is pregnant with her baby. He rushes over to confront Kelly. Andy has stolen a box from Outhwaites. It contains some old money. Kelly tells Biff that he is not the father of her baby. Cast Regular cast *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes